bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
VeggieTales Theme Song
The VeggieTales Theme Song is a polka song and the most iconic song used as the introduction for most of the VeggieTales episodes. The VeggieTales Theme Song has had many different incarnations and versions over the years but has generally remained the same over time. The song first appeared in 1993 in the first episode and was used until it was re-animated and re-rendered in 1998. The second version has used various clip montages over the years but has generally remained the same. The second opening was used up until 2010, when the opening was entirely reanimated, re-recorded, and included all of the main cast of characters in the show. It was later updated once again in 2015 on the episode Noah's Ark. This time, Bob, and Larry (who plays his sousaphone) are the only characters present to perform the song, respectively, and instead of showing a clip montage during the song, the camera pans over several photos representing previous episodes, while the other singers join in. Starting with The Best Christmas Gift in 2019, Larry officially joins the rest of the veggies (without Laura and Mr. Nezzer) in singing the song while Bruce conducts Khalil in playing the instruments. Lyrics 1998-2009 Version Bob: If you like to talk to tomatoes, If a squash can make you smile, If you like to waltz with potatoes, Up and down the produce aisle... Have we got a show for you! Singers: VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, ''VeggieTales, VeggieTales! Bob: ''Broccoli! Celery! Gotta be... Singers: VeggieTales! Junior: Lima beans! Collard greens! Peachy keen! Singers: VeggieTales! Larry: Cauliflower! Sweet and sour! Half an hour! Singers: VeggieTales! There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! It's time for VeggieTa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ales! (Larry collapses) (Sousaphone makes a sound, making the flowers come out) (kids laughing) 2010-2014 Version Bob: If you like to talk to tomatoes, Bob, Jimmy, and Jerry: If a squash can make you smile, All: If you like to waltz with potatoes, Up and down the produce aisle... Bob: Ahem. Excuse me. Have we got a show for you! (Larry begins playing his sousaphone) Singers: VeggieTales! (8x) Bob: Broccoli! Celery! Gotta be... Singers: VeggieTales! '' ''There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! It's time for VeggieTa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ales! (As the veggies finish singing, Larry continues playing his sousaphone until he collapses. The kids and the veggies are laughing, ending the song.) 2015 Version Bob: If you like to talk to tomatoes, If a squash can make you smile, If you like to waltz with potatoes, Up and down the produce aisle... Have we got a show for you! (Larry begins playing his sousaphone) Singers: VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales! Bob: Broccoli! Celery! Gotta be... Singers: VeggieTales! There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! It's time for VeggieTa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ales! (As the singers finish singing, Larry continues playing his sousaphone until he collapses. The kids and Bob are laughing, ending the song.) Live Show Version Female Vocalist, Male Vocalist, or Junior (Little Kids Do Big Things!): If you like to talk to tomatoes, Larry: If a squash can make you smile, Bob: If you like to waltz with potatoes, Larry: Up and down the produce aisle... Bob and Larry: Have we got a show for you! All: VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales! Broccoli, celery, gotta be... ''VeggieTales! ''Lima beans, collard greens, peachy keen! ''VeggieTales! ''Cauliflower, sweet and sour, one full hour! ''VeggieTales! ''There’s never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! '' ''There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! It’s time for VeggieTales! Broccoli! (Broccoli!) Celery! (Celery!) Got to be... (Gotta be...) VeggieTales! (VeggieTales!) Junior: Brocco-rocco-roccoli! Celelelelelery! Got to, got to, got to be... VeggieTales! All: There’s never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! '' ''There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! It’s time for Veggie, time for Veggie, time for VeggieTales! There’s never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever been a show like VeggieTales...oh, Veeeeeeeee-ggiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALEES!!! Episodes That Feature The Theme Song 1998-2000 Version *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? *God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! *Are You My Neighbor? *Rack, Shack and Benny *Dave and the Giant Pickle *Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! *Josh and the Big Wall! *Madame Blueberry * The End of Silliness? * King George and the Ducky * Heroes of the Bible!: Lions, Shepherds, and Queens (Oh My!) * Heroes of the Bible!: Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong! 2001-2003 Version * Lyle the Kindly Viking * The Ballad of Little Joe 2004-2006 Version * A Snoodle's Tale * Sumo of the Opera * Duke and the Great Pie War * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush * Lord of the Beans * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple * Gideon: Tuba Warrior *Sing-Alongs: Dance of the Cucumber *Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo 2007-2009 Version *Moe and the Big Exit *God Made You Special *The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's *Sing-Alongs: I Can Be Your Friend *Sing-Alongs: I Love My Lips *Lessons from the Sock Drawer *Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue *Abe and the Amazing Promise *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella Fun Facts *This song opens every episode except for the following: **The Toy That Saved Christmas **Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed **Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen **The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown **The Star of Christmas **The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! **An Easter Carol **Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving ***Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie and The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie doesn’t feature the theme song either, because of being theatrical feature films. *While writing the song, Mike Nawrocki had trouble trying to find a rhyme for "smile". It eventually dawned on him the next day that "aisle" was the best word. *The lyrics, "Broccoli! Celery! Gotta be!", "Lima beans! Collard greens! Peachy keen!", and "Cauliflower! Sweet and sour! Half an hour!" weren't added until the second episode. *This song can be featured in Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!, Are You My Neighbor?, Rack, Shack and Benny, Dave and the Giant Pickle, Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!, Josh and the Big Wall!, Madame Blueberry, King George and the Ducky, Lyle the Kindly Viking, Heroes of the Bible!: Lions, Shepherds and Queens (Oh My!), Heroes of the Bible!: Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong!, The Ballad of Little Joe, Sumo of the Opera, Lord of the Beans, Gideon: Tuba Warrior, LarryBoy and the Bad Apple, God Made You Special, The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's, Lessons from the Sock Drawer, Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue, Abe and the Amazing Promise, Silly Little Thing Called Love, Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't, Sweetpea Beauty, It's a Meaningful Life, Happy Together!, Twas The Night Before Easter, Princess and the Popstar, The Little Drummer Boy, Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men, The Penniless Princess, and The League of Incredible Vegetables. *When Lisa Vischer first heard Kurt Heinecke practicing the song on a tuba, she thought it sounded like a dying elephant. *The theme song was recorded in a small cinder-block room in an old screw factory/storefront in Chicago, Illinois. *When TBN airs episodes the 2010-2013 version of the intro is used, even when this version was not featured on the original DVD release(s). *Prior to the 2010-2013 version, many of the production crew were thinking about updating and reanimating the theme song. * The 2015 version uses the same score from the 2010-2013 version, but it only features Bob and Larry. Additionally, when the background singers sing the rest of the song, pictures, and photographs that have the original character designs are featured. *In the 1993-1997 version, when Bob says "Have we got a show for you," his teeth can be seen as he smiles at the camera. In the 1998-2000 version and onward, his mouth is closed as he smiles. * Starting with the 1998-2000 version, clips from the first two episodes are no longer featured in the montage. Brian Roberts stated in The Princess and the Popstar commentary that this was done because the older clips would “stick out like a sore thumb”, compared to the newer clips with more modern and refined animation and graphics. ** However, despite Are You My Neighbor? being one of the first three episodes that were in lower audio/footage quality, that episode's clips weren't featured with those of the previous two in the 1994 theme song's montage for some reason, as it was able to be re-rendered in high quality in 1998 and featured along with clips of other episodes in the montage during later versions of the theme song. * The kids laughing at the end is taken from Hollywoodedge, Fast Juicy Pie Splat CRT019701. * The 1993 to 1997 theme song was edited by Phil Vischer, the 1998 to 2000 theme song was reanimated and edited by Mike Nawrocki, the 2001 to 2003 theme song was edited by John Wahba, and the 2004 to 2006 theme song was edited by Steve Hullfish. It's is unknown who did the 2007 to 2009 theme song, the 2010 to 2014 theme song, and the 2015 theme song. *Some clips are featured in the 1998-2000 theme song, Are You My Neighbor? featuring The Story of Flibber-o-loo and The Gourds Must Be Crazy, Rack, Shack and Benny, Dave and the Giant Pickle, The Toy That Saved Christmas, Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!, and Josh and the Big Wall!. *Some clips are featured in the 2001-2003 theme song, Are You My Neighbor? featuring The Gourds Must Be Crazy, Dave and the Giant Pickle, The Toy That Saved Christmas, Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!, Josh and the Big Wall!, Madame Blueberry, The End of Silliness?, Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed, King George and the Ducky, and Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen. *Some clips are featured in the 2004-2006 theme song, Are You My Neighbor? featuring The Gourds Must Be Crazy, Dave and the Giant Pickle, Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!, Josh and the Big Wall!, Madame Blueberry, Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed, King George and the Ducky, Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen, Lyle the Kindly Viking, The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown, The Star of Christmas, The Ballad of Little Joe, and An Easter Carol. *Some clips are featured in the 2007-2009 theme song, Dave and the Giant Pickle, Josh and the Big Wall!, Madame Blueberry, Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed, King George and the Ducky, Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen, Lyle the Kindly Viking, The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown, The Ballad of Little Joe, An Easter Carol, Duke and the Great Pie War featuring Babysitter in DeNile, Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush featuring The Asparagus of LaMancha, Lord of the Beans, Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler, LarryBoy and the Bad Apple, and Gideon: Tuba Warrior. *Despite popular belief, Larry doesn't actually play the tuba. The instrument that Larry’s playing is called a sousaphone. It was created by John Phillip Sousa as a way for marching band members to easily carry their tubas. *Despite being the first song presented in the series, the theme song was the second song written after God Is Bigger. *Rebecca St. James did a cover of this song on the album VeggieRocks!. *The original theme song clip montage was edited by Phil Vischer, while the 1994-1997 version was edited by Mike Nawrocki, the 1998-2000 and 2001-2003 versions were edited by John Wahba, the 2004-2006 version was edited by Steve Hullfish. *On some international releases, the theme song starts off at the point where Bob says "Have we got a show for you!" *On the original 1994-1996 VHS releases of God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!, Are You My Neighbor?, Rack, Shack and Benny and Dave and the Giant Pickle, for some weird reason, half of Bob's line "Okay, Larry" was cut off, making his line get fragmented to "Larry, it's time for the theme song." **This was likely due to a video exporting glitch that causes half a split-second of the beginning of a video to get cut off. The 1997 releases of Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! and Josh and the Big Wall fixed this problem. *The 2010-2013 intro was first introduced on the video, Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't, replacing the original opening for the first time. *Because of the poor audio quality of the versions from 1993-2003, Lisa Vischer is only fully heard in the chorus, whereas Kurt Heinecke, and Phil Vischer can be heard thereafter in the versions from 2004-2009. *The audio for the 1993-2009 version of the theme song was revamped multiple times over the years. Firstly, the original version without the verses was replaced shortly afterward with a version featuring the verses, which continued use until 1997. Next, the 1998 version featured revamped instruments and vocals. 2003 revamp to the vocals would continue use until 2009. *International dubs of the song except for Finnish, Korean, Taiwanese Mandarin (although only for the line "half an hour"), and Greek have Larry sing his lines in the exact same manner as Bob and Junior. **The Japanese and Croatian dubs have Larry's lines sung by Bob. *According to Phil Vischer in Me, Myself, and Bob, the same mouth model and animation was used on each veggie that was singing in the 1993-2009 versions. Gallery Category:Songs Category:VeggieTales songs Category:1990s Songs Category:2000s Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs written by Phil Vischer Category:Songs written by Mike Nawrocki Category:Songs written by Lisa Vischer Category:Songs sung by Junior Asparagus Category:Songs sung by Larry the Cucumber Category:Songs sung by Bob the Tomato Category:Songs sung by Archibald Asparagus Category:Songs sung by Laura Carrot Category:Songs sung by Petunia Rhubarb Category:Songs sung by Madame Blueberry Category:Songs sung by Jimmy and Jerry Gourd Category:Songs sung by Pa Grape Category:Songs sung by Mr. Nezzer Category:Songs sung by Mr. Lunt Category:Songs sung by The French Peas